


meeting jamie sawyer

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: the jamie sawyer project [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Original Character(s), some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Maggie and Alex's journey through the beginnings of their relationship which includes Alex meeting JamieThis is a prequel to 'sunday morning.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter encompasses episodes 2x05 and 2x06. Maggie-centric with scenes with Jamie and Jamie's dad Ryan (who as of right now does not have a last name and whose first name isn't James cause if the writers aren't following basic comic canon for these new characters, neither am I!). And of course those scenes with Alex.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Maggie doesn’t tell Lauren about Jamie. They’ve only been dating for three months so Maggie doesn’t think they’re at that place in their relationship yet. Ryan says she should have told Lauren about Jamie _before_ they started dating but what the hell does he know? (A lot apparently because when Maggie _does_ tell Lauren about Jamie, that relationship sinks like the goddamn Titanic.)

“I told you to tell her sooner,” Ryan says, handing Maggie a beer.

They’re sitting in his living room while Jamie does her homework on the coffee table in front of them. It’s been three days since Lauren dumped Maggie. And Maggie is…not quite sure how she feels. She’s hurt, definitely. Who wouldn’t be hurt by the words Lauren said? But it’s not as painful as she thought it should be. And she’s not really sure why.

Her phone chimes. She ignores it. Ryan doesn’t. He picks up her phone and reads the message preview on the screen.

“Who’s Danvers and why are they asking if you want to play pool tonight?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Maggie snatches her phone back from Ryan. She texts Alex that she’ll meet her at the alien bar at seven. “But if you must know, she’s a friend.”

“A friend,” Ryan repeats.

“Yes, a friend. Like you and I are friends.”

“Is this friend of yours single?”

Maggie narrows her eyes. If she knows Ryan as well as she thinks she does, she knows where this conversation is heading. She goes along with it anyway.

“Yes.”

“Is she straight?”

Maggie’s gut answer is ‘yes’ because of a little thing called heteronormativity but she doesn’t actually know. Yes, they’re friends but they’ve never actually talked about Alex’s preferences.

So she says, “Probably?”

“Very convincing, Mags.”

“What does it matter anyway?”

Ryan shrugs. He tells Jamie to take a break from her homework to get her science project from her room to show Maggie. He waits until Jamie scurries to her room before speaking to Maggie again.

“They say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”

“You’re an idiot. I can’t believe you have a kid. I can’t believe _I_ have a kid with you.”

Ryan laughs. He pulls Maggie into a headlock and the two start wrestling on his sofa. They only stop when Jamie returns from her room with a paper-mâché T-Rex. Jamie starts listing off facts about the dinosaur and pointing to the model.

Maggie leaves a couple of hours later to go meet Alex at the alien bar.

“Just think about what I said, Mags!”

“And just think about what I said.” Maggie picks up Jamie and peppers kisses all over her face until her daughter starts giggling. “I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow and then it’s just you and me all weekend, _mija._ ”

“Can we go to the zoo? They have a new wolf exhibit!”

“Of course we can.”

Ryan envelops the two of them in a big hug. He then all but shoves Maggie out the door with another playful reminder to think about what he said.

And Maggie does wind up thinking about what he said and hates him and herself for it. Because she knows he has a point, having used that reasoning in the past. That’s how Jamie happened. But to apply that to Alex? Who is most likely straight and Maggie’s only friend in National City aside from Ryan? Hell no. That’s a disaster waiting to happen.

That’s not to say she wouldn't, you know, if Alex was into women. But she’s not. And Maggie is not about to ruin that friendship just because she was sad over being dumped by another woman. It doesn’t stop her from thinking about it intermittently.

Or more than intermittently. She thinks about it enough to get distracted (more so than usual) by Alex bending over the pool table to take a shot or knocking back what’s left of her beer. She thinks about it enough that she loses to Alex three times in spectacular fashion. She loses the most money she’s ever lost that night.

Alex calls an end to their betting for the night. Maggie makes a joke about winning back her money. Then Alex jokes about her girlfriend putting out an APB and Maggie feels like she’s been kicked in the face. Maggie’s mood drops as she tells Alex why they broke up.

She ducks out shortly after that with an excuse about ‘losing her cool’ in private. Maggie contemplates heading out to another bar or a club, contemplates going home and drinking herself stupid. She doesn’t; she goes back to Ryan’s.

Ryan doesn’t ask any questions when she arrives. He just gives her a t-shirt to sleep in and ruffles her hair. He’s snoring in his room by the time Maggie is showered and changed.

Maggie tiptoes into Jamie’s room. Jamie wakes up enough to mumble a ‘hello’ and snuggle with her mom when Maggie climbs into her bed. She can hear her phone buzz from its spot on Jamie’s dresser across the room. She’s tempted to check her phone, not really sure if she wants the text messages to be from Lauren or Alex, but Jamie wraps her small hand around Maggie’s. Maggie pulls Jamie closer to her and drifts off to sleep.

Maggie wakes up to two text messages from Alex the next morning.

_I hope you’re okay._

_I’m here if you need anything._

Maggie texts back, _Thanks, Danvers._ She doesn’t contact Alex again that weekend.

She goes to the zoo with Jamie and manages to mostly forget about the break up. She manages to push away the awful feeling in her gut when Lauren’s words float to the forefront of her mind because Jamie is all smiles and dimples when they _finally_ get to the new wolf exhibit.

One of the wolves starts howling and it starts a chain reaction. The rest of the zoo’s pack howls, including the pups. Jamie and some other kids join them. Maggie laughs at her daughter’s antics and thinks she wouldn’t trade this for any romantic relationship. If her next girlfriend can’t handle her having a kid, not worth it.

##

Maggie doesn’t see Alex again until the following Tuesday. Criminals with anti-gravity guns decide to commit a crime because why the hell not? Of course the DEO shows up, or rather, Alex shows up. She starts spouting off how the DEO is analyzing thermal residue for electromagnetic components to the weapons so they can create a counter measure and Maggie can’t stop herself from smiling.

The affectionate, “Nerd,” slips out on its own.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asks. “Any better?”

“Now I just feel like I got kicked in the gut instead of the face,” Maggie replies as she scribbles her signature on a form.

Alex asks if she wants to do something after work. She suggests a pinball bar and tapas restaurant. Maggie tells her she’s not feeling up to it but Alex doesn’t give up. Alex insists she should come out. They’ll have fun and celebrate singledom together. Maggie tosses her clipboard into her police cruiser and says she doesn’t feel like celebrating getting dumped. Alex backtracks.

“I just thought that we could go and have some fun. Keep each other company.”

Maggie rests her hip against the car. The corners of her lips tick upward before she asks, "You and me?"

“Yes! Why? Wh-What’s wrong with that?”

Something akin to hope flutters around Maggie’s chest. She smiles and shakes her head.

“Nothing! I just. I think I read you wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know you were into girls.”

Alex’s eyes widen. Maggie thinks she sees a flash of panic flicker across Alex’s face. Shit.

"I'm not!"

Now it’s Maggie’s turn to backtrack. Alex does the same. They stammer through ‘oh my bad then sorry’ and ‘no offense, Maggie’ and it ends with Maggie shoving her foot in her mouth.

“No, I get it. You’re not gay.”

“Right.”

“You’d be surprised how many gay women I’ve heard that from.”

The panicked look is back. Maggie starts to apologize but winds up sticking her other foot in her mouth by saying she thought Alex was angling towards something. Alex stammers and says she’ll let Maggie know when the DEO makes some progress before she walks away.

Shit.

Maggie texts Ryan that she’s coming over after work. He tells her to let herself in because he’s stuck filing paperwork since his partner decided to get the flu. She picks up Jamie from school too.

Ryan finds them on his sofa. Maggie is lying face down on the longer section while Jamie sits on the shorter end, reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone._

“Want a beer, Mags?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan joins them on the sofa with beer for Maggie and himself and apple juice for Jamie.

“Did you do all your homework?” Ryan asks Jamie.

“Yep. _Amá_ helped me with math.” Jamie lowers her voice to a whisper. “I think she’s upset about something.”

“I know. Why don’t you go to your room so I can talk to her?”

“Okay.” Jamie hops off the sofa. “ _Amá_ , are you staying for dinner?”

“Of course, _mija_.”

Jamie grins and hugs Maggie before going to her room with her book and apple juice.

“So why’d you – Ow!”

Maggie smacks Ryan in the face with a throw pillow.

“What’d I do?”

“Alex.”

“You slept with her? Nice!”

“No!” Maggie hits Ryan with the pillow again. “I ruined a perfectly good friendship is what I did.”

“How?”

Maggie recaps that embarrassment of a conversation she and Alex had. At a crime scene no less. Ryan, forever her asshole best friend, laughs. He doesn’t even put up a fight as she smacks him with the pillow over and over. He eventually picks up one of the remaining pillows to retaliate.

They start laughing and Jamie comes back into the living room. She grabs another throw pillow and joins in the pillow fight. It quickly turns into a tickle fight that ends with Maggie gasping for air and surrendering to Jamie.

##

The jackalopes with the anti-gravity guns show up at Lena Luthor’s event. Lena Luthor and Supergirl work together to save the day. The NCPD takes them into custody and processes them with plans to cart them off to jail in the morning. Should have been simple, right?

Ha! Nope.

Something happens and all three suspects die in the middle of the street in broad daylight. Maggie spends the next several hours filing more paperwork and coming through the evidence regarding this case. There has to be something in here that can point them in some sort of direction that will let them know just what the hell happened. Her captain sends her home just as the sun starts to set.

Maggie doesn't go home. She goes to the bar instead. She's four shots in and just downs her fifth when someone finds her. It’s Alex coming to check on her. Maggie almost wants to laugh. She should be the one checking on Alex after their conversation the other day. She apologizes for it.

Then Alex sits in front of her and starts talking about having to be perfect her whole life and how it never translated into dating. Maggie makes sure not to shove her foot in her mouth this time; she doesn’t speak as Alex stutters and rambles her way through what Maggie knows is a coming out speech.

"I don’t know,” Alex says. “Now – now I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about…”

“About what?” Maggie asks.

She gives Alex a reassuring smile. Alex looks at her with this vulnerability Maggie’s not used to associating with her. She doesn’t say anything right away so Maggie arches a brow as if to say, ‘You can tell me.’ Alex purses her lips, narrows her eyes slightly.

“That maybe there’s some truth to what you said.” Alex nods.

“About.”

“What you said. About me.”

Alex looks equal parts relieved and terrified after she says this. Terrified like Maggie might judge her for her earlier reaction. But Maggie just smiles and tilts her head. Alex reads Maggie’s expression correctly because the terror fades and she breathes out. _Atta girl, Danvers_.

"I have to go,” Alex says. She stands. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Maggie lets her leave but sends her a text message a few minutes later.

_I’m here if you need anything._

Her phone chimes when Alex replies.

_Thank you, Maggie._

Maggie smiles down at her phone. She drinks her last shot and calls Ryan to pick her up. She spends the night reading Harry Potter with Jamie until they both fall asleep.

##

Maggie doesn’t hear from Alex for a little over a week after Alex’s coming out speech. She doesn’t try to initiate any conversation with her either. She lets Alex process everything on her own, at her own pace. (Maggie keeps her phone close with the ringer on loud in case Alex does want to talk.) But she can’t help feeling a little down at the lack of contact.

It’s no surprise to her that she gets excited to see Alex at the alien bar. Maggie does her best to ignore the stupid fluttering in her chest when she sees Alex. She tells herself that ‘nine days is _not_ a long time to go without talking to your _friend_ , Mags.’ She tells herself to ‘play it cool, ya goddamn lesbian.’

“Danvers!” she says when Alex joins her at the pool table. “You’re alive.”

“Yeah.” Alex scrunched up her face adorably. “Uh, sorry.”

“For what?”

“Well for coming in here and dropping a bomb on you.”

Maggie shrugs. “Oh it’s not the first bomb that's ever been dropped on me.” She walks around the table. “How’re you doing? With all that?”

Alex shrugs. Says she doesn’t know what to do now, being almost thirty and feeling like a kid again. She looks like she’s getting overwhelmed and Maggie makes the mistake of telling her that everyone’s experience is different. Alex gives her a hopeful stare and it’s then that Maggie decides to lie to her for the first time since they became friends.

She lies about her own coming out experience because someone like Alex Danvers deserves to hear a better story than the truth. So she tells Alex that her parents were pretty good about it. Alex suggests it could be a phase, maybe it isn’t real. Maggie counters it with words she wishes someone had told her all those years ago.

“No, it’s real. _You’re_ real. And you deserve a real, full happy life. ‘Kay? Tell your family. This is the biggest thing that’s ever happened to you and you shouldn’t have to do it alone.”

“I have you,” Alex says and it makes Maggie feel warm all over.

“Yeah, you do. And I’m good for a drink when you come out.”

“You promise?”

Maggie smiles so wide her cheeks start to hurt. “Cross my heart.”

Two days later Alex strolls into the bar and tells her that she told Kara. Maggie hugs her and goes to buy them a round of drinks only to have Alex pull her back.

Alex kisses her and Maggie’s world gets flipped upside down. She forgets for a split second about everything else that’s happened over the last few weeks. She forgets about her recent break up that still hurts when she drinks too much. She forgets about how Alex _just_ discovered her sexuality. She forgets and almost kisses Alex back. But she snaps out of it and pulls away (and ignores the swooping in her stomach when Alex tries to follow.) They stare at each other for a moment.

“Wow,” is all Maggie can say.

“I have been wanting to do that.”

Maggie breaks their eye contact. “Yeah, I can tell.” Her smile is a little more forced than usual when she looks at Alex again. She takes a step back.

“Was that not okay?” Alex asks.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Maggie tells her as she shakes her head.

“But something is wrong.”

Maggie knows she's going to regret this later but it’s for the best. For the both of them. Alex is just really coming to terms with her newfound sexuality. And Maggie? Maggie has Jamie and Maggie is hardheaded, insensitive, obsessed with work, and borderline sociopathic. So she’s doing Alex a favor by listing all the reasons why she _shouldn’t_ jump into a relationship with Maggie.

Part of Maggie regrets her words as soon as she says them because Alex is nodding like she understands what Maggie is saying. Alex is saying ‘yeah’ when Maggie asks if they’re cool even though hurt and heartbreak flash in her eyes. And then she’s walking away even after Maggie tells her not to go.

Maggie lets her leave. It’s better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Jamie Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows episode 2x07 and a different take on "Pool tomorrow night." Contains those iconic Sanvers scenes and more Maggie-centric scenes with Jamie and Ryan because I love their little family.

It, as it turns out, is not better this way.

Alex starts avoiding her. Maggie’s phone calls and text messages go unanswered. The cases Maggie gets don’t have any connections or signs of alien activity so the DEO doesn’t get involved. Maggie tries going to DEO headquarters to speak to Alex but the agents at the front desk don’t let her in. There’s no point in threatening to go to some government official to gain access to the DEO because a) Maggie doesn’t personally know anyone that high in the governmental food chain and b) the DEO technically doesn’t exist. She’s not about to risk getting thrown in some government black site for admitting she knows they exist.

The closest thing Maggie gets to contact with Alex over the next two weeks is the three times Supergirl arrives at her crime scenes. Maggie tries to strike up multiple conversations with Alex’s running buddy. Supergirl doesn’t take the bait. She just saves the day as usual and flies off once the bad guys are in police custody. Maggie’s pretty sure Supergirl is refraining from using her heat vision on Maggie every time they see each other.

“Can just you tell me if she’s okay?” Maggie asks.

Supergirl turns to Maggie. “She’s getting better,” she says. “But I would stop trying to get in touch with her. You only keep hurting her more.”

“I just want – ” Supergirl flies away before Maggie can finish. Maggie sighs. “I just want to explain.”

Lauren was right about one thing. Maggie is hardheaded. She doesn’t take Supergirl’s advice. Well not entirely. She stops calling and texting Alex. But she starts going to the alien bar on the days she doesn’t have Jamie in hopes of running into Alex.

And she finally does just over two weeks later. Maggie shows up at the bar after dropping Jamie back at Ryan’s apartment. Alex is there with three other people. Maggie calls out to Alex. She pretends not to notice how Alex almost spits out her beer.

Alex introduces her to ‘everyone.’ How everyone includes James Olsen of all people, Maggie doesn’t know. She wants to ask but now is not the time because Alex introduces her sister to Maggie who tries to go for the casual and friendly ‘I’ve heard so much about you from Alex.’ It doesn’t really go over well because Kara’s got this look in her eyes as she replies that she’s heard _all_ about Maggie.

Maggie has never been more aware of the fact that she fucked up until this moment. She turns back to Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex says with a nod even though her expression says she’d rather not.

They step away from the group. Maggie has this whole speech in her head she wants to say. She wants to explain to Alex what she meant the other day. She asks Alex if she’s doing okay first. Alex gives her a non-answer so Maggie pushes forward.

“Listen. Um, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with us because the last time we saw each other things got a little, um you know, complicated.”

The Alex Danvers Maggie met at the airport crime scene months ago is back as Alex responds. She brings up the words Maggie told her. Maggie’s mind blanks when Alex speaks. She can’t remember her speech when Alex tells her it’s no big deal that she’s not into her.

“I like you, Alex,” Maggie says instead. “It’s just the situation. It’s nothing personal.”

And she means it. All of it. She genuinely likes Alex, in the not-so-platonic sort of way she’s starting to realize. It’s very much their situation because Alex is fresh off the boat and Maggie has a kid Alex doesn’t know exists. Maggie is trying to protect the both of them. Maggie isn’t about to introduce just anyone to Jamie and Alex deserves someone better than Maggie.

“Still friends?” Maggie asks.

Alex gives her a look like ‘duh’ before she nods.

“Of course.”

Except that’s not the case apparently.

When Alex and Maggie meet again it’s after Maggie declares the Guardian a killer and there’s a warrant out of his arrest. Alex approaches Maggie in the NCPD parking deck as Maggie heads into work. She tells Maggie to back off Guardian. When Maggie refuses, Alex tells her she’s got the wrong guy but how she knows this is classified.

“C’mon, Alex.” Maggie huffs. “We’re friends.”

Alex stops walking, shakes her head. “No, Maggie. We’re not friends.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m lost. What happened?”

Maggie isn’t expecting Alex’s speech, Alex’s confession of what she thought about everything that's happened between them. Maggie tries to speak. She tries to explain why she did what she did but Alex isn’t finished talking.

“I was sure of _one_ thing,” Alex says. “And that was my feelings for you.”

 _Well shit_ , Maggie thinks. She’s unable to speak while Alex carries on. She looks down at the ground, more than a little ashamed, when Alex calls her an amazing woman.

“All I feel is pain.” Alex’s voice wavers. “Because you don’t want me.”

Hold on? Alex thinks Maggie doesn’t want her? Never, not at any point since her break up with Lauren, has Maggie said she doesn’t want Alex. That’s not what she was trying to say when she told Alex they shouldn’t get into a relationship right now. That’s not why she did what she did.

She starts to explain her side again except Alex cuts her off again. Alex tells her to back off Guardian and walks away. She leaves Maggie standing in the parking garage confused about more than just the whole Guardian situation.

And Alex is right. About the Guardian thing. He wasn’t the one killing those criminals. It turns out to be former Navy SEAL Phillip Karnowsky. Filing that paperwork is hell.

Maggie is late to family dinner with Jamie and Ryan. Jamie answers the door with the most adorable pout.

“You’re late.”

“I know, little one.” Maggie picks her up. She kisses Jamie’s forehead. “I got stuck at work. Those reports don’t file themselves unfortunately.”

“Saw you caught the fake Guardian,” Ryan says from his spot on the sofa. He’s watching the news.

“Technically the real, non-murderous Guardian caught him. I was just there to bring him in.”

Jamie and Ryan have already finished their dinner so Maggie reheats the pasta they’ve put aside for her. Jamie says she hasn’t had dessert yet. Maggie gets her an ice cream sandwich and the two Sawyer women eat at the dining room table. Ryan joins them with an ice cream sandwich of his own. Maggie watches the two of them eat their desserts.

“You are so lucky you didn’t inherit my lactose intolerance,” Maggie tells Jamie.

“What’s that?” Jamie asks.

“My body doesn’t process things with milk in it properly. So I can’t really have milk, cheese, ice cream.”

“But we always have pizza on Sundays.”

“Some things are worth the pain.”

Ryan shoots her a _look_ after she says this. Maggie had told him all about Alex’s speech in the NCPD parking garage. She kind of regrets telling him.

Maggie finishes her dinner in silence. She’s too busy thinking about Alex and what she said to partake in the conversation Jamie and Ryan are having about dinosaurs. She washes her dishes just as the topic changes to space and aliens.

“Do you like working with aliens, _amá_?” Jamie asks.

“Most of the time,” Maggie answers. “I like working with some more than others.”

“Like Supergirl?”

Jamie flipped out when she first found out Maggie sometimes worked with Supergirl. Like running around the apartment screaming ‘oh my god’ over and over again kind of flipping out. It was cute until it turned to pouting and puppy eyes and asking to meet Supergirl. Maggie had told Jamie she would try to see if she could make it happen but that was before she ruined things with Alex. And even then she was putting it off because that would mean telling Alex about Jamie in the first place.

“Yeah, like Supergirl.”

Even if Supergirl kind of hated her guts right now. Even if a tiny part of Maggie wondered if Supergirl would save her if she ever got into trouble after she hurt Alex.

Maggie finishes washing her dishes. Jamie takes this as a sign that they’re leaving for Maggie’s apartment soon. She runs off to her bedroom to get her things for the weekend.

“Hey, Ry?” Maggie waits until Ryan looks up from his new spot on the sofa. He’s started watching _White Collar_ on Netflix. “I gotta run out and do something really quick. I’ll be back in an hour to pick up Jamie, okay?”

“You gonna go see if that pain is worth it?”

“Something like that.”

Maggie swings by Alex’s apartment first. There’s no answer and the lights are off so there’s only one place other than the DEO she knows Alex can be right now. She heads to Kara’s apartment. She finds Alex there.

She’s expecting Alex to slam the door in her face as soon as she sees it’s Maggie on the other side. She’s expecting Alex to yell if she doesn’t slam the door in Maggie’s face. She’s not expecting thinly veiled annoyance and surprise at her appearance at Kara’s door. She’s certainly not expecting Alex to give her the two minutes she asks for to talk to her.

Maggie starts talking, starts word vomiting because if Alex wants nothing to do with her after this, she's going to say all she can damn it. Because Maggie doesn’t meet many people she cares about (she can count the number of people she truly cares about on one hand) and she cares about Alex. A lot.

Alex has become really important to Maggie. And Maggie really, really, really hopes they can be friends one day. Maggie doesn’t want to imagine her life without Alex in it, even if it means Maggie has to move mountains to get Alex to trust her, be friends with her again, to put Maggie’s fuck up behind them.

Alex doesn’t speak or do much other than watch Maggie during her entire speech. When Maggie finishes, Alex is still quiet. She moves to go back into Kara's apartment and Maggie’s heart hurts. Then Alex is turning around and telling her,

“Pool tomorrow night.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Maggie keeps a wide grin at bay, settling for a more subdued smile until Alex goes back inside and she’s heading down the hall.

Maggie’s good mood only lasts until she returns to Ryan’s apartment to pick up Jamie for the weekend. Maggie has Jamie for the weekend. And she’s agreed to meet Alex for pool tomorrow night.

Shit.

##

Maggie freaks out about this double booking thing all day Saturday. Like pacing around her living room, wringing her hands, running her hands through her hair, muttering to herself in not one, but two languages kind of freaking out. She manages to take a break from freaking out long enough to feed Jamie breakfast and take her to the park where she freaks out some more while Jamie plays on the jungle gym.

What the hell is she supposed to do? She can’t bail on Alex. They’re finally starting to try to be friends again. If she cancels, Alex might take it the wrong way and things might go to shit. But she can’t ask Ryan to babysit tonight because he has a date. And Maggie doesn’t see Jamie enough as it is so she’s not about to leave Jamie to play pool with Alex. She wouldn’t even know how to ask to babysit other than Ryan because it’s not like Maggie’s phone book is chock full of people to call.

They’re eating lunch at Maggie and Jamie’s favorite Mexican restaurant when Jamie brings up her mother’s strange behavior.

“Mama, are you okay?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“You put sour cream on your tacos and you don’t like sour cream.”

Maggie looks down at her plate. Sure enough there is sour cream on her tacos. She scrapes it off as bet she can. She sighs and starts eating.

“Jamie?”

“Yes, _amá_?”

“Would you want to go to the aquarium tonight?”

She and Ryan helped out an alien who works security there at night. He owes Maggie a favor.

“Yeah!”

Maggie texts Jack to see if they can go to the aquarium tonight. He replies that they can. Now all she has to do is see if Alex is willing to change their plans for tonight.

Maggie decides she’ll call Alex after she and Jamie get home from lunch. She freaks out some more in the car. She almost backs out twice, almost decides to just text Alex instead. To either change their plans or cancel, she’s not sure.

Jamie bounds off to her bedroom to call Ryan and tell him about their plans for tonight. Maggie uses this opportunity to call Alex. She picks up after three rings.

“Danvers, hey!” Maggie can’t keep the smile off her face at the fact that Alex picked up her call.

“Hey, Maggie.” Alex sounds a little distracted.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Nope. Just looking at some blood samples. What’s up? Are we still on for tonight?”

“That’s actually why I called.”

“You’re not calling to cancel, are you?” Alex tries to go for casual but Maggie picks up on the uncertainty.

"No! Never.” Maggie tries to sound as reassuring as possible. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the aquarium instead.”

“The aquarium.”

“Yeah. There’s something I want to show you.”

“It closes at five. I’m not gonna be able to get out of here on time.””

“Don’t worry. The night guard owes me a favor. We’ll be the only ones there.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a date,” Alex jokes.

“Friend date,” Maggie supplies. “Totally platonic friend date.”

Even though Maggie would love nothing more than for it to not be just a platonic friend date. Science nerd Alex Danvers seems like the type of girl who’d like an after hours date at the aquarium. But she and Maggie are trying to just be friends so platonic friend date it is. A platonic friend date in which Alex meets Jamie. Maggie starts freaking out again to the point where she doesn’t register that Alex is talking until she says her name several times.

“Maggie?”

‘Yeah? Sorry. What did you say?”

“I said I have to go finish analyzing these samples. I’ll swing by your place at seven and we’ll go together?”

“Actually can you meet me there? Just go around to the security door and press the buzzer. Jack will let you in.”

“Because _that_ doesn’t sound sketchy.”

“It’s not. I promise. I’ll see you at seven.”

“See you.”

Maggie ends the call with a smile on her face. She turns around and her heart leaps into her throat. Jamie is standing behind her. Maggie hadn’t heard Jamie come out of her room. She frowns at the small smirk that appears on Jamie’s face.

“Did your dad teach you how to sneak up on people?” Maggie asks because she sure as hell didn’t.

“Like Simba,” Jamie says with a nod.

“Better to be Nala than Simba. Lionesses are the better hunters.”

Jamie beams. “Who was that?”

“My friend Alex.”

“Oh! The one papa says you like.”

“What?” Maggie scoffs. “I don’t like her. I mean. I like her but I don’t _like_ her.” Which is probably the biggest lie she’s ever told Jamie.

And Jamie knows this because she gives her a _look_. Maggie scoffs again before telling Jamie to get a snack. She doesn’t need that kind of judge look from her child.

Maggie and Jamie show up at the aquarium at six-thirty. Jack lets them roam around the aquarium for a bit before Alex arrives. Maggie wanted to come early to calm her nerves by watching the jellyfish.

It has the opposite effect. Maggie thinks about all the ways Alex meeting Jamie can go wrong. What if Alex doesn’t get along with kids and hates Jamie? What if Jamie is the one who doesn’t like Alex? What if Alex thinks Maggie is some sort of fraud? What kind of lesbian accidentally has a kid? Or rather, accidentally gets pregnant and willingly has a kid? Oh god. This was a mistake.

Both Alex and Jack text Maggie when Alex arrives. Maggie starts to freak out even more. She forgot to tell Jamie that Alex was meeting them!

"Hey, _mija_. Jamie?” Maggie crouches down to be eye level with Jamie. She pushes some of Jamie’s hair away from her face. “You know my friend Alex?”

“The one that you don’t like but actually do like?”

Maggie lets that slide for today. “Well I did something pretty bad a couple of weeks ago and I’m trying to fix it. So I invited her here. Is that okay?”

“Is she an alien?”

“No, but she knows a couple.” Maggie whispers into Jamie’s ear, “She knows Supergirl.”

Jamie’s eyes get as big as saucers. She starts bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Do you think she’ll let us meet Supergirl?”

“You can ask. But let’s see if tonight goes well first, okay?”

“Okay!”

Maggie takes Jamie’s hand and they walk toward the security desk. Jamie grips her hand a little tighter when they catch sight of Alex.

Maggie’s breath may or may not hitch at the sight of Alex leaning on her forearms against the desk as she talks to Jack, leather jacket and secret government agent swagger and all. Maggie may or may not have to tell herself to ‘get your gay ass under control, Sawyer.’ This is a platonic friend date for fuck’s sake. Alex is here to meet Jamie and to be friends with Maggie, not for Maggie to drool over all night.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie calls out.

Alex turns her attention away from Jack and to Maggie. She smiles, waves, and says something to Jack before heading toward Maggie and Jamie.

“Expanding your list of alien contacts?” Maggie teases.

“I didn’t even have to threaten this one with a bar stool.” Alex’s gaze flickers down to Jamie, who is hiding behind Maggie’s leg. “Who’s this?”

“Jamie,” Maggie’s daughter says in the small voice she only uses when she’s nervous. “Jamie Sawyer.”

Alex looks at Maggie, curiosity written all over her face. Maggie squeezes Jamie’s hand. She stares down at the floor. She doesn’t look Alex in the eye when she explains.

“My daughter.”

“Oh, Maggie,” Alex says. Then she’s crouching down to get eye level with Jamie and smiling. “Hi, Jamie. I’m Alex. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Maggie lets out a sigh of relief when Jamie extends her free hand out to Alex and shakes Alex’s hand. Tears may or may not prick at the corners of Maggie’s eyes. Maggie may or may not have to tell herself to ‘get your shit together, Maggie.’ She takes several, deep calming breaths while Alex and Jamie talk.

Jamie asks if they can go see the shark tunnel now. She lets go of Maggie’s hand in favor of running ahead of Maggie and Alex but always stays close enough that Maggie won’t yell for her to come back to them.

Alex falls into step with Maggie. She bumps her shoulder against Maggie’s. She laughs lightly when Maggie does the same.

“She’s beautiful, Maggie.”

Maggie looks over to where Jamie has her hands and nose pressed against the glass of the Caribbean exhibit while she waits for Maggie and Alex to catch up with her.

“Yeah, she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's POV when meeting Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the conclusion of this little journey!
> 
> I have more planned for this universe for those of you interested in seeing more. So keep an eye out!

Alex is in the middle of analyzing some Tamaranian blood samples when Maggie calls. Her heart rate picks up at the sight of Maggie’s name on the screen. It’s stupid, the fact that seeing Maggie’s name does this to her.

Like yeah, Alex is starting to accept, _really_ accept that she’s gay. Yeah, Maggie is ridiculously attractive with her perfect hair, stupid dimples, and leather jacket collection that probably rival’s Alex’s own wardrobe. But come on, Danvers. It’s shit like this that got you here in the first place.

Here being semi-heartbroken and angry at herself for thinking Maggie wanted to date her and impulsively kissing her which ended with Maggie rejecting her. And yeah, Maggie had extremely valid points as to why they shouldn’t date once Alex calmed down enough to think about it but it still hurts. A lot.

Here being almost three weeks later and the two of them trying to be friends. Of Alex trying to be friends with Maggie. Because even after all of this Alex still wants to date Maggie. But Maggie doesn’t want Alex. Not like that. So Alex is going to be friends with Maggie. Alex is going to go play pool with Maggie tonight and pretend like she doesn’t want to kiss her.

And so what if Alex’s heart flutters when she answers and Maggie greets her with an enthusiastic ‘Hey, Danvers’? God Alex is a gay disaster. She needs to focus on her work.

“Hey, Maggie,” she says. She balances her phone between her ear and shoulder as she peers through the eye piece.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Nope. Just looking at some blood samples. What’s up? Are we still on for tonight?”

“That’s actually why I called.”

Alex’s stomach drops.

“You’re not calling to cancel, are you?” She hates how she sounds, like she’s afraid Maggie is going to cancel.

Like Maggie realized last night or today that being friends with Alex isn’t something she wants. Because who wants to be friends with a fresh off the boat lesbian who has a crush on them? That has the potential to make things very awkward so why not just end this before it starts and save them both the embarrassment?

But then Maggie is telling her she’s not cancelling and wants to go to the aquarium instead. Alex is confused now.

“There’s something I want to show you.”

Except the aquarium closes at five and there’s no way Alex is getting out of here until at least five-thirty and that’s if there isn’t an alien attack or something else that requires her attention.

But apparently Maggie knows the night guard so they’ll be going to the aquarium after hours and that’s way better than pool. Alex tries to tell her but she says something else entirely.

“This sounds an awful lot like a date.” Alex immediately regrets the stupid joke.

It’s going to be a friend date Maggie tells her, a platonic friend date. After hours. Just the two of them. Oh boy.

##

“If you’re just going to be friends, why are you freaking out about what to wear?”

Alex glares at Kara. She had texted her sister an SOS message as soon as she was done with work. She needs Kara’s help to pick out what she’ll wear for tonight.

“It’s important, okay?” Alex shoots back as she shucks off the sweater she had tried, looked in the mirror, and decided she didn’t want to wear it.

Why it was important, she couldn’t say. Actually, that was a lie. She wanted to look good tonight. Wanted to show Maggie that she could handle being just friends with her but she was going to make damn sure Maggie knew what she was missing out on. And that required her to wear the perfect outfit for their, in Maggie’s words, totally platonic friend date.

“You guys going to play pool tonight?” Kara rolls her eyes. She knows how to play pool, is actually good at it, but doesn’t understand the appeal.

“Nope.” Alex sifts through her closet. “We’re going to the aquarium after hours.”

“What? Like a date?”

“Friend date. Totally platonic friend date.”

“Because I take my friends to the aquarium after hours on platonic friend dates.”

Alex holds back a comment on how Kara would totally take a certain CEO to the aquarium after hours if asked.

“She said she wants to show me something.”

“At the aquarium. On a totally platonic friend date.”

“Yep.”

Kara laughs. Alex throws a pair of folded socks at her. Kara lets it bounce off her face. She motions for Alex to take a seat on the bed and scans Alex’s closet for outfit options. She hands Alex a pair of black skinny jeans, the grey plaid button up she hasn’t worn since last year, and the leather jacket she wore the first time she went to the alien bar with Maggie.

“Sister Night tomorrow?” Kara asks as they leave Alex’s apartment. “You can tell me all about your totally platonic friend date.”

“I can text you about it later.”

“I might not answer. Lena wants to go to this film festival thing tonight and I said I’d go with her.”

Alex bites back another comment. She just kisses Kara on the cheek before they part ways.

She does exactly as Maggie told her over the phone. She goes around to the security entrance and rings the bell. Jack is the same race of alien as Brian. He talks to Alex while they wait for Maggie, tells her how Maggie and another detective named Ryan helped him out when his bookie came after him. Alex asks if he knows Brian because that sounds like something that would happen to him. It turns out Jack is actually Brian’s younger brother.

“Hey, Danvers.”

Alex turns at the sound of Maggie’s voice. And oh my god did her breathing just hitch? What kind of gay shit is this, Danvers? Get a grip. Just because she looks great in her leather jacket and white t-shirt and painted on jeans does not mean your brain gets to short circuit. Say something, damn it. Or you could just smile and wave like an idiot.

“Tell your brother to stay out of trouble,” Alex says to Jack before she heads over to Maggie.

“Expanding your list of alien contacts?” Maggie teases.

Alex thinks it’s a miracle she’s able to answer with an, “I didn’t even have to threaten this one with a bar stool.” Of course as soon as she’s said that is when she notices a small child hiding behind Maggie. “Who’s this?”

“Jamie,” says the little girl. “Jamie Sawyer.”

Sawyer? Alex looks to Maggie, who is refusing to look Alex in the eye now. That’s new. Maggie clears her throat and tells Alex who Jamie is.

“My daughter.”

Maggie still won’t look at Alex. So Alex looks down at Jamie who is still hiding behind Maggie. She can see that Jamie has Maggie’s eyes and nose and oh. She’s smiling and she’s got dimples. Alex takes a step closer to Maggie and Jamie. Maggie still stares down at the ground.

“Oh, Maggie.” Alex crouches down and smiles at Jamie. “Hi, Jamie. I’m Alex. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Alex doesn’t miss the sigh of relief Maggie lets out when Jamie shakes her hand. She doesn’t miss how Maggie reaches up with her free hand to wipe her eyes. She doesn’t miss the deep breaths Maggie takes while Alex and Jamie talk about the different exhibits in the aquarium. She doesn't miss any of this but she pretends right now and Alex is going to wait for Maggie to share the rest of that story at her own pace.

“Can we go see the shark tunnel now?” Jamie asks.

“Of course,” Maggie says.

Jamie takes off in the direction of the shark tunnel. She stops right before Maggie and Alex can lose sight of her. She waits for Maggie and Alex to get closer before running ahead again.

Alex falls into step with Maggie. They don’t really talk for a while. Alex just bumps her shoulder against Maggie’s and Maggie does the same. She laughs and tries to ignore how much she wants to kiss Maggie right now.

Alex’s favorite exhibit, the Caribbean display, manages to distract Jamie long enough for Maggie and Alex to almost completely catch up with her.

“She’s beautiful, Maggie.”

“Yeah, she is.”

Jamie notices that Maggie and Alex have reached her. She looks up at the two of them. She pouts and Alex realizes she’s a goner when it comes to this kid already. Jamie’s pout is just as effective as Kara’s.

“You guys walk too slow.” Jamie grabs Maggie’s hand. She stares up at Alex for a moment before reaching for her hand. “Come on!”

Alex takes Jamie’s hand. Jamie pulls Maggie and Alex toward the shark tunnel at a more urgent pace. Maggie and Alex share a look and a smile. Jamie doesn’t let go of their hands until they reach the entrance of the shark tunnel. She’s the first person to step foot inside.

“I actually haven’t been in here yet,” Alex says as she and Maggie walk a few feet behind Jamie.

“And why’s that? Is the badass Alex Danvers afraid of sharks?” Maggie’s tone is teasing and her eyes sparkle and Alex feels herself falling a little harder for her.

“I’m not.” Alex rolls her eyes and tells her heart to stop fluttering. “Kara isn’t a fan and I haven’t hand any opportunities to come here on my own. So thanks for asking me to come here tonight.”

“Yeah well I can’t exactly bring Jamie to a bar so the aquarium was the top choice of my limited options.”

“Why? You afraid of her seeing how badly you lose at pool?”

Maggie nudges her elbow against Alex’s side. “I’ll have you know that I’m actually pretty decent at pool, thank you very much. You’re just inhumanly good at it. Are you sure you’re not an alien?”

Alex laughs and shakes her head. She might not be an alien but playing against an alien who thinks Earth physics is child’s play has made her insanely good. But she’s not about to tell Maggie _that_.

“Mama, look!”

Jamie is standing in the middle of the tunnel, staring up at the water above her. She’s pointing to a hammerhead shark that’s just lying on the glass of the tunnel.

“Do you think it’s sleeping?” Jamie asks.

“Maybe,” Maggie says. “Or maybe it’s waiting for a tiny little girl to come into the tank so it can have dinner!”

Maggie rushes at Jamie and scoops her into her arms. Jamie squeals and laughs as Maggie tickles her and blows raspberries on her cheeks while pretending to be a shark who wants to eat her.

Alex can’t help but pull out her phone and snap a picture of Maggie and Jamie. She sets it as Maggie’s contact picture before sending it to Maggie. She grins when Maggie gets the picture. Her grin gets wider at the twin dimpled smiles she receives after Maggie and Jamie look at the picture.

The three of them continue their walk through the shark tunnel. They move onto the hippos and penguins and piranhas. Jamie leads them to the jellyfish before dragging them to see the sea turtles. Like before, she holds Maggie and Alex’s hands the entire time to make sure they don’t slow her down.

Maggie and Alex don’t really talk to each other. They’re too busy answering Jamie’s questions to have a conversation of their own. They do share an occasional look over Jamie’s head.

They walk around the aquarium for about two hours. Maggie and Alex don’t really talk to each other but there are several questions floating around in Alex’s head.

Like how did Maggie have Jamie? Not like how but how? Alex is an adult and a scientist; she knows how babies are made. She was just like, ninety-seven percent sure Maggie has known she was gay since she was young, unlike Alex. And where is Jamie’s father? Alex assumes he’s still alive since there’s no way Maggie could work the hours she works (and spend all that time at the alien bar) without some kind of help. Maggie’s parents still live in Nebraska and Maggie isn’t the type to leave Jamie in the care of someone she doesn’t absolutely trust. And why is she trusting Alex with this secret? Not that Alex is complaining. The thought of Maggie trusting Alex enough to let her into Jamie’s life makes Alex’s heart swell.

(She’s able to ignore the tiny part of her brain that’s telling her that this is probably one of the reasons why Maggie doesn’t want her. Why would anyone, especially someone with a kid, want to date someone who is just figuring out their sexuality? Maggie was right. They can be friends, they should be friends, no matter how much Alex wants to be more than friends.)

Jamie is running along the front of the sea turtle tank, waving to all of the turtles and fish. Maggie tugs on Alex’s jacket sleeve and steps back a few feet. Alex follows her. She wonders if this is the part where Maggie explains the situation with Jamie.

“Thank you.”

Or maybe not. What?

Her confusion must show on her face because Maggie gestures to Jamie and themselves.

“For this,” she says. “For giving me a chance to be your friend and for not judging me about Jamie.”

“Maggie, I would never judge you for Jamie. I just met her and barely know her but I can see that she’s very important to you. Who would fault you for having such an awesome kid?”

Maggie looks at Alex like she can’t believe what she’s saying. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. That answers Alex’s question. Of _course_ the ex-girlfriend who called Maggie hardheaded, insensitive, obsessed with work, and borderline sociopathic would be the one to leave Maggie over the fact that she has a child. (Part of Alex hopes she runs into this ex-girlfriend again one day.)

“Still. Not many people would be as cool as you are right now about all of this.”

“Yeah well I’ve been told I’m pretty amazing.”

Maggie laughs. This draws Jamie’s attention. She stops making friends with the sea turtles and goes over to them. She grins at the sight of her mom laughing with Alex.

“I like her, _amá_.”

“Yeah.” Maggie looks at Alex. “I like her too.”

Alex can’t even be embarrassed by the blush that blooms across her face. She ducks her head.

“Can Alex hang out with us again?”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask her.”

Jamie sidles up to Alex. She wraps a pinky around one of Alex’s pinkies and around her heart. “You’re going to hang out with us again, right?”

“It would be my honor,” Alex says. “Just let me know when.”

“Tomorrow?” Jamie’s tone is hopeful and Alex hates that she has to say, “I can’t tomorrow. I have work.”

Only Jamie doesn’t look sad. Instead her eyes widen and she look at Maggie and Alex can only wonder what it is that Maggie’s told her about what Alex does to get that reaction.

“With Supergirl?”

Ah. So that’s why she’s so excited. Alex looks at Maggie and raises an eyebrow. Maggie shrugs.

“What can I say? The girl adores Supergirl.”

“Supergirl is the best!”

Alex nods. “She is.” An idea hits her. “Hey, how about this? If it’s okay with your mom, would you like it if I came by with dinner after work tomorrow and brought Supergirl along with me?”

“Mama, please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease say it’s okay.”

“I don’t know, _mija_.” Maggie’s dimples betray the seriousness she’s trying to achieve. “Alex and Supergirl are both very busy people.”

Jamie pouts.

“I’m sure Supergirl and I can clear a little time for Jamie,” Alex says. “If that’s okay with you, Maggie.”

Because as much as Alex would like to say ‘yes’ right away, there’s a reason Maggie doesn’t introduce Jamie to just anyone. And Kara and Supergirl haven’t exactly been the friendliest of people toward Maggie as of late so Alex would totally understand if she declined.

Two pairs of hopeful eyes look at Maggie. She shrugs.

“Sure.” She holds up a hand just as Jamie starts jumping up and down in excitement. “You have to promise to finish your homework before they come over. If it’s not done, meeting Supergirl will have to wait.”

Jamie flings herself at Maggie and wraps her arms around her mother’s leg. She repeats ‘I promise’ and ‘thank you’ over and over and over. Maggie looks at Alex, half-apologetic, half-amused by her daughter’s antics.

Alex thinks she could totally be just friends with Maggie if she got to see this side of her more often. Now if only her brain could tell her stupid heart that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


End file.
